Missing Scenes and Episode Tags
by SaraLikeMe
Summary: Series of one-shots for each episode with missing scenes or episode tags. Check spoilers at the top of each chapter. Subject matter will be similar to aired episodes, but with occasional strong language.
1. S01E01

Listener Fic: Missing scenes and Ep tags  
S01E01 - "I am an adult"  
author: saralikeme

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with The Listener. This poorly written fanfiction is for my own amusement and possible attempts at making friends online with similar interests.

Spoilers: 1x01

A/N: Since I don't have time to commit to a long story, I'm hoping to write either a short missing scene or episode tag for every episode. Each chapter will be for a different episode (unless I do more than one scene/tag for an episode).

* * *

Toby sat with Anna and Nicki by the cliff's edge until the police arrived. The wait was short, but he felt he should have found a way down to check on Henderson. Instead, he held Anna as she shook with residual fear and eventually convinced her to let him check her and Nicki over for injuries.

His side hurt from Henderson's knock to the ground, and his shoulder and back ached. Toby hoped there hadn't been any serious damage done, since he didn't feel like explaining anymore than required when this was over.

"Logan, what the hell happened here? You were supposed to call me," Charlie yelled.

"He tried t-to," Anna blurted, still crying. She squeezed her son tighter. "I saw him, the policeman, what he did. He shot that other man and put him in a trunk. Nicki, he took my Nicki." She sucked in a hitching breath and asked quietly, "What was I supposed to do? He was the police."

"Shh," Toby soothed her. "It's over now. This is Detective Marks. I promise you can trust her."

"Where is Henderson, Toby?" Charlie asked, already glancing over the edge of the cliff.

"He tried to push Anna and Nicki... I tried to stop him, and he went over."

_That better be the truth Logan. Even if the asshole did deserve it._

Some of the officers made their way down the cliff, and the others led Toby, Anna, and Nicki back to the road. An ambulance was waiting. Anna was giving more detailed information about what had happened to an officer.

She saw her car and tilted her head in confusion.

Toby cleared his throat. "I, ah, borrowed it. Sorry, I went to Henderson's place to see if you were there."

"Stop, it's ok. I don't really care how you got here, I'm just glad you did."

Toby smiled. "So am I. Hey, we should get you checked out at the hospital. Nicki, too."

They rode back in Anna's car, under agreement that the police would meet them at the hospital. Toby's back and shoulder were stiffening, but he was glad Anna let him drive. She was still looking hazy but happily holding her son.

Later, while having coffee with Olivia, he rubbed his shoulder for what seemed the millionth time and she noticed.

"Ok, what's up with you?" she asked.

"Well, when I was being all manly and fighting that cop, he may have gotten in a couple good hits... more like shoves, really. One throw?" he joked.

"Wait, you're hurt? Did you see a doctor?" _Were you even going to mention it?_

"It's just a couple of bruises, Liv. I swear, nothing serious."

"Damn it, Toby. Come on, we're going back to the hospital."

Toby sighed. "Please, Liv. It's really nothing. What if we go back to my place, you can take a look, and I promise to go to the hospital if you think it's necessary."

"Fine, but we're not playing doctor, Mr. Logan," she replied with a stern look followed by a laugh.

He laughed and nodded. "Sure, you say that now."

_Those eyes should be illegal_.

Toby blinked a few times and kept smiling. Yes, sometimes reading minds was definitely a gift.

---END---


	2. S01E02

Listener missing scenes and episode tags  
S01E02 - "Emotional Rescue"  
Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to The Listener.

A/N: I realized that I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I'm a fan of hurt/comfort sort of fics, so several of these may include that type of thing. We'll see. I'm just trying to get my feet wet with writing, again.

Spoilers: 1x01, 1x02

After the final fire...

Sitting on the gurney, Toby watched as firefighers finished clearing the building and taming the flames. His lungs burned as he sucked in oxygen through the mask. Oz helped check on other people as they came out. He'd essentially ordered Toby to stay put and do nothing but breathe for the time being.

Toby's eyes were still stinging from the smoke and a few tears fell down his cheeks. He lowered himself to the ground and leaned against the wheel, still breathing through the mask. It felt like he couldn't get deep enough breaths.

Memories of another fire flashed though Toby's head, but he didn't have trouble with smoke in the memory. He and his mother were far enough from the trailer. After that he remembered only a jumble of images - running through woods, a river, his mother's fear. Caught up in his past, he didn't notice Oz return.

"Hey, man, let's get going."

"Huh? Sorry, spaced out for a minute, there."

Oz laughed. "Yeah, 'cause that's different than usual. Let's get you loaded up."

"Yeah, let's go." He was woozy when he stood up, but Oz was there to make sure he didn't face plant on the concrete.

"Olivia is gonna kick your ass, man," Oz commented. "Think you broke some of her fine stitching."

Toby reached up and felt the fresh blood coming through his shirt. "Damn. I need to get some more uniforms."

"You need to stop running into fires."

"Absolutely agree with you, man." Toby coughed, but still packed away the oxygen tank in its proper place.

"I don't think you're done with that."

"I'm ok, Oz. And I'm sure Liv will force some oxygen into me if she thinks I need it."

Later, Toby was glad to be freed from Olivia's and Oz's clutches soon enough to see Vince before he was discharged. He didn't keep in touch with anyone from the old days, but he remembered getting along with Vince pretty well in the short time they'd known each other. As long as he stayed clean, Toby would be happy to reconnect.

Exhausted from sleepless nights, running around, and tackling the last fire, Toby found Oz and Olivia once Vince left.

Oz immediately asked, "You want a ride home?"

"Sure. Thanks, man."

Toby noticed a look pass between the two of them and shook his head, accepting that they would continue to worry about him and his odd behavior as long as he kept the truth from them. It was tough having to lie to them so often lately, but Toby could imagine what would happen if either of them couldn't accept who he was. He had been alone for a long time and wasn't ready to chance it happening again. For the moment at least, his mind reading would have to remain a secret.


	3. S01E03

Listener Fic: Missing Scenes and Episode Tags  
S01E03 - "A Voice in the Dark"  
author: saralikeme

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, Listener related or otherwise.

Spoilers: 1x01, 1x02, 1x03 (noticing the trend?)

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed. I'll try to respond when I can, but I can be awfully sporadic about such things. Read, review, write fic (or skip the first two parts)

* * *

Toby was scared. Not in the same way he had been scared for Ashley, or frightened for his life - heart racing and focused forced by adrenaline. This was almost worse in some ways. The cold terror that squeezed something in his chest when he thought of exposing that part of himself. He'd never told anyone about his ability. Ray was the only person who knew about him, and that hadn't been by his choice. Hell, he didn't even remember most of what happened at that time in his life. Now, as an adult, he had to tell his best friend something completely unbelievable and hope he took it well. Hope he didn't walk out of his life.

His hands were shaking slightly, Toby poured himself a shot of vodka, for courage, as he waited for Oz to come over. He normally didn't let himself drink too much, because it became difficult to concentrate on blocking thoughts when he wasn't in control.

In a panic, Toby tried to think of something else to tell Oz. Some other reason for the way he acts, sometimes. Maybe he could use the headache excuse, but that wouldn't really explain anything about his disappearing and playing investigator. What was he thinking, telling Oz he could read minds?

"Hey, man, the door was open," Oz said as he walked into Toby's kitchen with a six-pack of beer.

"Hi, uh, hey," Toby said nervously with a smile.

Oz glanced at the vodka bottle and shot glass with a raised eyebrow. "Feeling ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great. Ah, let's go up to the roof."

He'd made a promise to tell Oz the truth, and he couldn't break it. Oz was right, he needed to be able to trust Toby, not only because they were partners, but because they were best friends.

When he finally took a deep breath and told his best friend about reading minds, he felt relief so strong that he was almost dizzy with it. He couldn't stop laughing at Oz and his amazing response to Toby's secret. Oz didn't think he was a freak, not in a bad sense, anyway. He just accepted it as one more thing about Toby. Orphan, paramedic, mind reader.

They talked about the pink haired girl with blue eyes and all the other girls that couldn't stop thinking about Oz. Toby relaxed and wondered why he had ever doubted his friend.

"Can I ask you something about?" Oz asked, waving his hand around his head but more serious than before.

Toby nodded and resisted poking into his friend's thoughts. "Yeah, of course."

"Does it hurt? I mean, sometimes you seem..."

Toby cut him off, "I know what you're talking about. Sometimes, yeah, it's pretty intense. Most of the time I can block everything out, but lately... it's been different. Strong emotions can kind of shove thoughts into my head, you know?"

"That sucks, man."

"Yeah. It's good when I can help someone. But, yeah, it can sort of hurt when the person is in a lot of pain or afraid." Toby sipped from his bottle. "When I was a kid, it got bad. I didn't know how to block people's thoughts, and it's easy to lose yourself when you have foster families or a few dozen schoolmates' thoughts invading your head."

"But, now, you're ok when you're just listening, right?"

"Yeah, it's just like listening to anything else."

"Awesome." Oz grinned. "We have to go out. This power must be harnessed for The Good."

"You think having me reading girls' minds to get us dates is The Good?"

"Well, it's good _for_ us. Besides, you've been doing the saving people thing for a while, now. I figure you deserve a little something for yourself."

"Ah, and something for you, too?"

"Well, no one said you can't do a favour for a friend."

"Yeah," Toby nodded. He continued to learn a lot about friendship from Oz, was grateful to him for so many things that he could never say aloud. "I could do something for a friend."


	4. S01E04

The Listener Missing Scenes and Episode Tags  
S01E04 - "Some Kinda Love"  
author: saralikeme

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Listener.

A/N: This little conversation was floating around in my head, but I'm not quite satisfied. I may or may not write another scene/tag for this episode.

Spoilers: all through 1x04

Shortly after finding Mina's body [fuzzy timeframe]

* * *

"Hey, what do you want for lunch?" Oz asked as he drove.

"What?" Toby asked, pulled from his thoughts. "Oh, I don't care. I'm not hungry."

Oz sighed. "You gotta eat, man."

"I know, Oz. I just..."

"You're feeling guilty for something that wasn't your fault and you couldn't prevent. I know."

"I should have stayed."

"You said she asked you to leave, right?"

Toby nodded, "Yeah, but she'd be alive if I stayed."

"You don't know that, Toby. And you're not that kind of guy."

"What kind of guy? You don't think I would have helped her?"

"Don't be an idiot." Oz pulled over in front of one of their usual restaurants. "Of course you would have helped her if you knew what was wrong or if she asked. But you didn't, and she didn't. What I meant was that you're not the kind of guy to ignore what someone says. You're a good listener."

Toby shot him an annoyed look.

"Not just because you read minds. I mean you really listen to people, especially when they need space. I've seen you do it with other girls and patients sometimes. You did it with Olivia."

"I see Olivia every day, Oz. I haven't exactly left her alone."

"You talk and flirt. She doesn't seem to mind. But you haven't gone to her place or called her nonstop or demanded anything from her. You're a good guy. Which is why you left when Mina asked you to. You couldn't stop what happened, and you have to stop feeling guilty."

"It's not - yeah, I'm feeling guilty. And I know I couldn't stop it... but it's just."

Oz looked at him. "Just what?"

"She was amazing, you know? Smart, beautiful, and it might be cheesy, but she was so full of life."

"You really liked her," Oz said sympathetically.

"I barely knew her."

"You liked her," Oz repeated.

"Yeah," Toby said with a small smile. "Is it selfish of me to be thinking about stuff like that? Us, together, when there wasn't even anything between us, yet? Does that make me a creep or something?"

"No, man," Oz shook his head with his crooked smile. "It makes you a guy who liked a girl."


	5. S01E05

The Listener Missing Scenes and Episode Tags  
S01E05 - "Lisa Says"  
author: saralikeme

Disclaimer: My initials are not CTV, FOX, or NBC. Must mean I don't own anything fun like interesting characters with big, blue eyes...

Spoilers: All eps through 1x05

A/N: This one got a little off-track. Umm... read if you want. At some point I will try to write one of the other characters.

* * *

Toby sat with Oz on his roof, thinking about Daniel. More accurately, the experience with Daniel was making him think back to his own time on the street.

"Beer for your thoughts," Oz said, handing Toby a bottle.

"I wish someone had stepped in and helped me when I was living like Daniel, you know? I didn't want anything to do with adults or the foster system, but I needed help. Problem was, I was fifteen and thought I could handle things."

...

"What's your name, kid?" asked a guy probably a few years older than Toby's fifteen. He was tall, maybe muscular under the bulky clothes, and had stubble along his jaw.

Toby tried to stand tall and look unchallenging at the same time. "Toby."

"Ryan. Thinking of sticking around?"

"Maybe," Toby said glancing at the vacant building.

"This is my place. You wanna stay here, you gotta earn it." He spit on the sidewalk and smirked. "Money or service, kid. You don't get nothin' for free."

Toby was sure he didn't want to do anything this guy would come up with, but he didn't have any money. He couldn't go to his friends, the few he'd made at his new school. The cops would be looking for him at all the obvious places. Even if he had money, he wouldn't be able to get a hotel room without alerting someone.

Three nights he'd spent outside, hiding in wooded parks and a rusted out abandoned car. He'd felt lucky to find the car, until around four in the morning. A grizzled old man had come back to what was, apparently, his house. He grunted and pointed at Toby, showing his teeth like an animal. Even his thoughts made no sense, and Toby ran. He ran as long and hard as he could on two days of hunger with a half-empty backpack on his shoulders. All of the clothes he'd taken with him were layered over him against the cold. It was a bad time of year to be on the streets. Snow had fallen a handful of times already, and it would be months until spring thaw.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, showing his nerves for the first time. He hoped Ryan thought he was just cold.

Ryan smiled, and Toby's chill seeped into the pit of his stomach. "Nothing, kid. First night's on me. Come on."

Toby was lucky enough to have five free nights in Ryan's building. Each day that passed without mention of payment made him more nervous. He cleaned up whatever he could, keeping the place neat and as sanitary as possible. A former foster parent was fanatic about cleaning. She scrubbed the kitchen counters with a bleach solution at least twice a day. Toby helped her while he stayed with them, but she usually repeated whatever he'd done, anyway. She thought of him as a _dirty, filthy, stray_ who needed to be properly trained. Toby wasn't entirely heartbroken to be removed from that home. Although, if he'd known what the next place would be like, he might have tried harder with Mrs. Clean.

"Toby, get your shoes," Ryan called from the door. "You need an apple."

Toby rolled his eyes as he tied his shoes. He hadn't exactly paid for his stay, but he had helped Ryan steal food for both of them. It made him feel slimy, but no one got hurt and he always ended the night with a full stomach.

Ryan knew the delivery schedule for most of the markets and restaurants in the area. The theft was pretty easy if you paid attention and didn't go for too much or for something unusual.

"Fruit day at Simmon's. Should be able to snag a crate of apples. Keep an eye out for anything else looks good. Maybe some noodles to go with all that tomato sauce from Tuesday."

Toby blushed, "Shut up, man. I didn't know what was in the box. Thought it was soup."

"Eh, close enough," Ryan shrugged, and Toby knew they would resort to bowls of plain tomato sauce if it came down to it.

They hid in the shadows of a dumpster and waited for the truck to park. The driver went in a back door to the store and within a few minutes the larger doors were opened. Two stock boys from the store and the driver unloaded the truck.

"Damn it. We're not going to get a clear shot," Ryan whispered. "You ever try acting, kid?"

Toby swallowed. This was it. He owed Ryan, and he wanted to eat tonight.

"Ok, you're going to run a diversion. Know what that is, kid?"

Toby nodded, he'd heard it in movies. Usually, good guys used a diversion to beat the bad guys. He just wasn't sure it worked the other way around.

"Go, they're almost done!" Ryan said with a shove against Toby's shoulder that almost sent him to the ground.

He had no plan. What could he say or do to get them all away from the truck? And what if he got caught? He couldn't go back to that house. He thought of a crazy idea and hoped it worked.

Jogging up to the door, he called out to the men. "Hey! Hey, some guy just stole something off the truck!"

_What the hell are you doing, Toby? I'm gonna kill you, you stupid kid._

Toby heard Ryan's thoughts, but kept going. He couldn't stop now, just hoped Ryan would pay attention and get an opening.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw a guy running with a box or something down that way," Toby pointed in the opposite direction of Ryan.

"Yeah, what did this guy look like?" the driver asked in disbelief.

Focusing, Toby pulled a glimpse of someone suspicious from the older store employee.

"Taller than you," he told the six-foot-plus driver. "Light hair. Red jacket. He ran down there and turned left." He waved his arm in the direction he was speaking and held all of their attention. "What was it? Something expensive?"

"Double-check the stock, Mitch. You live around here, kid?"

Toby shook his head. "Just in town visiting my aunt." Ryan was out of sight. "I better get back before she worries."

"Fuck, eight crates of apples on the invoice and we only got seven, here."

"More hassle than it's worth to report. Write it up, anyway. We'll fax over a copy to the cops. Thanks, kid. Have a good trip."

"Thank you, sir," Toby replied and realized that the older man must have been the owner, not just an employee. Pushing the guilt aside, he waved as he walked away.

Taking a meandering path back to Ryan's building, Toby thought about his first week on the streets. He wasn't happy with his choices, not really, but he had to survive. The foster care system didn't seem to care a whole lot about what happened to him, so he had to do it on his own. The thought of calling Ray had crossed his mind at least a dozen times a day since running away, but he'd been the one to put Toby in foster care in the first place. Seemed like a decent enough guy, but he really believed that the system was the best option.

"Toby, you fuckin' psycho. What the hell kind of diversion was that? Making them go look for a thief?" Ryan half-yelled and laughed when Toby walked in the door.

"Hey, you got the apples, right?" Toby grinned.

"Hell, yeah. Could make us an apple pie if we had crust."

"And an oven," Toby mentioned. "Besides, I told them the guy was blond and over six feet tall with a red jacket. Pretty much your opposite."

"You calling me short?" Ryan puffed up.

Toby laughed. "Of course not. Hey, toss me one of those."

...

"How did you get back into the system?" Oz asked.

Toby shrugged. "You know how it goes. Luck breaks good one day and bad the next. I did some things, mostly not very good things. I thought that Ryan kid had everything figured out. We got to do whatever we wanted, no hassle from adults. For a while it was so much better than the foster home I'd run from, but it went downhill pretty fast. The stores caught on to the thefts and got better security. We didn't have any food. Kept risking more for less payoff. Started shopping in dumpsters. Ryan had an idea, didn't tell me what it was. He just told me to wait for him at a specific spot one night."

...

"Put this in your pocket," Ryan said, handing Toby an envelope. "Don't take it out until you get to this address. Ask for Jeff."

"What is it? What the hell are we doing, Ryan?"

"Getting some money. Now, shut up and don't ask questions. Just drop it off and meet me at the park in an hour." _Fuck, don't get us killed with your questions, Toby._

Toby did what he was told, utterly terrified of what he'd gotten into. He was shaking as he walked and used his usual excuse, the cold weather. Were it another time or place, it would have been a beautiful night. Cold, but soft snow fell in clumps, temporarily covering the rundown area in brilliant white.

He knocked on a door and waited as it opened. "I have something for Jeff."

"Give it here," the guy demanded. Jeff or not, Toby handed over the envelope. The man's thigh was bigger around than Toby's torso.

Looking in the envelope, the guy looked satisfied. "Thanks for the delivery. Get outta here."

He shoved a wad of cash into Toby's pocket and closed the door. Toby didn't hesitate, just shoved the money in his pocket and raced toward the park.

Three people were surrounding a fourth. Toby saw a bat swing, the middle person fall down, and the other three ran in the opposite direction. He didn't know if they saw him, but he knew who the fallen person was, even through the darkness and falling snow.

"Ryan?" Toby whispered. Kneeling, he begged, "Wake up, Ryan. Please. Wake up."

There was a pay phone nearby, and Toby rushed to call emergency services. He told them the park and that someone was hit in the head, unconscious, then hung up.

"Hold on, Ryan. You'll be ok. Everything will be ok."

Hearing the sirens, Toby wiped his face and ran. He didn't have to go far; he was good at hiding.

Two paramedics were speaking quickly back and forth to each other and over radios. One shouted out a string of numbers along with words that held no meaning for Toby. What caught his attention was Ryan's voice, slurred and rough. His arm reaching up. He was alive.

"You're gonna be ok, buddy. We've got you."

...

"I stayed at Ryan's place for a couple more days and then called Ray. He got me in with a decent family for a while."

"What happened to Ryan?"

Toby shrugged. "I don't know. He lived. I left the money from that night at his place with a note. When I snuck back in a couple months later, his stuff was cleared out. He left a note, too, in case I came back. Said to have a good life."

"Good advice."

Toby smiled, he'd come a long way from being that kid. "Yeah. It seems to be working out for the most part."


	6. S01E06

The Listener - Missing scenes and episode tags  
S01E06 - "Foggy Notion"  
author: saralikeme

Disclaimer: I own a five-year-old computer that I use to write fanfic. Oh, to own a TV show... it's on my 'to do' list.

Spoilers: all eps through 1x06

Summary: Good thing phone service comes with free nights and weekends. Or, two conversations before bed and one that didn't take place.

* * *

Toby had not had the best few days. Oz accused him of racism, and Charlie thought he was... well, he didn't know what she thought he was, but it didn't seem good. Not a good couple of days at all. At least Kim was safe. Although, he'd screwed that up, too. She was attacked in his apartment. He hadn't thought of the possibility that anyone would follow them or figure out where she was. He'd just left her alone in a strange place. But she was safe, now.

Toby picked up his phone again, staring at the display like that would change anything. He'd called Charlie twice since she left his place. She wasn't picking up, and Toby wasn't sure what to do. She'd figured it out. He didn't know how, but he probably hadn't been as careful around her as Ray was always reminding him to do.

What would she do, now that she knew? Would she stop helping him or letting him help her? Would she tell anyone? That didn't seem likely, if only because people would think she was either joking or crazy.

Why did she leave? She looked at him like he was a freak, just stared like he wasn't human. When she left, she seemed almost insulted by him or his ability or something.

Toby bounced his head off the wall a few times and dialed Charlie's number for the third time. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, Charlie. I, ah, I'd like to try explaining some stuff. When you're ready, give me a call. Please. I'll see you around."

Toby curled up on his bed, tired and confused. He hoped Charlie would come around and accept him like Oz had. One thing was certain, he had to be more careful.

...

When his phone rang, Toby looked at the call display and saw that Olivia was calling. "Hey, Liv. What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that the people from the container are going to be all right."

Sighing in relief, Toby closed his eyes. "Even the kids?"

"Yep, some were a little worse-off than others, but they all seem to be responding to treatment."

"That's great, Liv."

"So," Olivia said, trying for casual and failing. "How is Kim?"

"It'll take time, but she'll be ok."

"Are you going to keep seeing her?"

Toby heard something in her tone and wished he could hear thoughts over the phone. "I wasn't _seeing _her. I was trying to help her, Liv."

"I-I know that."

"Do you?" Toby asked, pained at her insinuation. "What is it about me that has made my two best friends think I'm either trying to get a poor, grieving girl in bed or that I'm obsessed with some racist, mystical ideal?"

"What? Toby, I didn't think that. I swear." She sounded sincere, but it was so hard to tell without the thoughts to back up her words. "I know you were trying to help her. Really. I don't even know why I asked that, I just didn't think."

Toby took a deep breath and tried to keep himself in check. He'd had a bad couple of days, but that didn't mean he could take it out on Olivia for something he might normally brush off.

"It just wasn't like that, Liv," he said quietly.

"What did Oz say? You said your two best friends..." she trailed off.

Toby sighed. "Something about how I was only interested because she is a mysterious Asian woman. I just wanted to help," he said again.

"I'm sorry for what I said. You were very nice to her, and I guess I let my imagination run when you let her stay at your place. I'm sorry," she repeated.

"It's ok, Liv. I probably overreacted. It's been a long couple of days, you know?"

"Tell me about it," she said. "Well, I need to get some sleep before tomorrow's shift. Talk to you later, Toby."

"Bye, Liv. Don't let the bed bugs bite," he joked.

"Toby! What have I told you about putting 'bed' and 'bugs' in the same sentence?"

"Sweet dreams," Toby smiled and disconnected.

...

The phone rang sometime later and he scrambled to answer it without checking the display. "Charlie?"

"It's pronounced Oz, like Wizard of Oz. Easy mistake to make, though. People confuse Osman with Charlie all the time."

Toby blew out a breath. "Hey, Oz. What's up?"

"Just wondering if Kim got to the airport without any trouble."

"Yeah, she called me from the plane before they took off." He paused, then added, "She's not coming back. At least, not anytime soon."

"That sucks, man. I hope she'll be ok." He cleared his throat and changed topics. "So, I talked to Liv. She said I should call - that you needed to talk to someone."

Toby gave a soft laugh. "You mean she bullied you into it. I'm fine, Oz. You can hang up if you want. I'll let Liv know you followed directions."

Oz laughed, "You better. Whenever I make her mad, I'm worried I'll wake up without a kidney or something more essential. Scary woman."

"Terrifying," Toby agreed in a steady voice.

Oz hesitated before adding, "I'm sorry, Toby. For what I said about your interest in Kim."

"Yeah. Ok." Toby absolutely didn't want to talk about this with Oz.

"You ok, man? You're acting weird," Oz said bluntly.

"Yeah, just got some stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about Kim, but not like you think." Toby blew out a breath and swiped one hand down his face. "She doesn't have anyone, now. Her parents died when she was a kid and her brother took care of her. He was all she had."

"Oh," Oz said softly, like he figured out a puzzle.

"What? What, 'oh'?" Toby asked, wishing he could hear thoughts over the phone.

Oz sighed. "Do I have to spell it out? Look, I don't want to offend you, again, so tell me to shut up if I'm way off base. Kim and her brother were orphans. When he died, she was basically orphaned again." He paused, but Toby didn't respond. "It's easy to see how you connect with lost kids. You really get through to them and help them."

Toby didn't know what to think about Oz's observation. He remembered Daniel, and Taz before him. They didn't seem to appreciate his interference at all. There were countless others he'd helped in big and small ways, always drawn to the lonely people. Those who had very little to call theirs and no one to count on. Maybe Oz was right. Toby truly felt a desire to help kids that had no one else. He hadn't consciously connected that desire to his own past, but it seemed obvious, now. One more thing that he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"It's a good thing, Toby," Oz said after a long silence. "A lot of these kids are good at making themselves invisible, but you see them."

Toby didn't want to talk about it anymore. Oz knew a lot about his history, but not everything, and Toby was not in the mood to expand on anything if Oz asked.

"Charlie knows," he blurted, moving on to the next worry.

"What?" Oz exclaimed. "She knows what, exactly?"

"About me, what I can hear. She figured it out and asked me about it."

"What did you do? What else did she say?"

"I told her she was right. I tried to get her to talk to me about it, but she left. She looked at me like I was one of her suspects or completely inhuman and just left. I tried calling, but she's not picking up."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She probably just needs some time to process it or something. She's a woman, you know? They always have to think about things."

Toby rolled his eyes at Oz's assessment of the opposite sex. "Yeah, I'll give her a few days."

"How did she figure it out, anyway? I mean, I know you've helped with a lot of cases, but to jump to mind reading? That seems weird."

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe she was joking and thought I was playing along," Toby said, but she didn't seem like she was joking. She seemed horrified, if anything.

"She'll be cool with it in no time. It's just something to get used to. Man, I'm beat," Oz said as he yawned over the phone. "Hey, you want breakfast before shift in the morning?"

"Sure, I don't have any food here anyway."

"I'll call when I'm on my way. See you, tomorrow."

"See ya'."

Oz was right. There was nothing for Toby to do except give Charlie time to get used to him and his gift. When she had questions, Toby would do his best to answer honestly and hoped that would be enough.

* * *

A/N: So, this one took me a while and I struggled a lot with it. I'm going against my self-made policy of posting without really being happy with it. I mentioned something similar in the 1x04 scene, but that was slightly different, in that I liked what was there, I just wanted more. Wow, that sentence had lots of commas. Go Run-ons! Anyway, I just wanted to move on to the next episode.


	7. S01E07

Listener fic: Missing Scenes and Episode Tags - S01E07 - "Iris"  
author: saralikeme

Disclaimer: not mine.

Spoilers: all through 1x07

Summary: Thoughts, conversations, and a little gambling.

A/N: I've decided to add a little bit of Emily Dickinson to each chapter. Don't read too deeply into the additions, but definitely go read some Emily.

* * *

_I measure every Grief I meet  
With narrow, probing, Eyes -  
I wonder if It weighs like Mine -  
Or has an Easier size._

-_"I measure every Grief I meet" - Emily Dickinson_

Toby was excited to meet another 'mind freak' - it was something he'd wondered about since he was a child. His mother was the only other person he knew of that had a gift. Now, he knew Iris.

She didn't have any parents, either, but she still had family. Overbearing and exploiting her gift might make him less than ideal, but Toby believed the man really cared about his niece. He just wasn't going to let that stop him making a name for himself and some cash to go with it.

Iris seemed so world-weary for her age. She treated her gift as a chore, something she had to do because her uncle nagged her to do it. Toby wondered what her childhood was like. Even as tired as she was of her life as a healer, Iris had a great sense of compassion and acted like a normal teen. Was it as difficult for her to deal with her gift as it was for Toby? People knew what she could do. Not everyone believed it, but she didn't have to live with a secret every day.

The question about Toby's first memory continued to bother him throughout the day. He tried to concentrate on anything before his mother-running-burning, but there was nothing. It was all locked up inside his head, and he didn't have the key.

"Counting ceiling tiles?"

"What? Hey, Liv," Toby said, still preoccupied with his past.

"What are you concentrating on so hard out here?" she asked. _Would you even tell me?_

"What is your first memory?"

_Fine, don't tell me._ She looked disappointed and kept her eyes on the chart in her hands.

"I was just thinking about my earliest memories. Everything is pretty mixed up, you know? So, what is it, your first memory?"

"Hmm..." she thought aloud. "Probably when I was around three-years-old, my sister and I were fighting over some toy. I think it was a stuffed dog. Obviously, very important," she smiled. "So, what about you? What were little Toby's first memories?"

Toby tried for a smile, but he could feel that it didn't make it all the way. "Ah, you know. Kid stuff."

"Toby," she said softly and covered his hand with her own. "I know things were bad for you, but you can talk to me." _Please, talk to me. I'm right here. What happened to you?_

Toby nodded, feeling more comfort from her presense than he could explain. "I remember my mom. She was beautiful." He laughed at himself. "All kids think that, though, right?"

"It's sweet."

"She was scared." He took a breath and when he blinked the burning trailer flashed in front of his eyes. "There was a fire. We ran - ran away from something or someone." His heart raced with the memories, as if he was still that little boy trying to keep up with his mother. "There were trees and we had to run so fast - I could barely keep up. It's confusing."

Olivia hugged him. _What do I say to that? What else have you gone through?_

Toby pulled back, feeling awkward and a little ashamed, but he didn't know why. Maybe for tainting her pure childhood memories with his darker past.

"I should go find Oz," Toby said as he shut down the memories and put himself back in the mindset for work.

"Oh, yeah. I think he was checking on Wally." _Please don't shut me out, again._

Toby didn't have any more left to give Olivia for the time being and felt bad about leaving after sharing some of his past. Some part of him wanted to open up more, be what she wanted him to be. But an instinct for self-preservation made him push away the guilt and walk away from Olivia.

"I'll see you later, eh?"

She tried to put on a smile for him and said, "Yeah. See you later."

It was easy to shake off his past and the conversation with Olivia as he made his way to Wally's room. He laughed when he saw Wally sitting up in bed, Oz next to him, and a deck of cards on the rolling table between them.

"Oz," he said as he entered. "Haven't you lost enough money?"

"This is gonna be my game, I'm tellin' ya!" Oz declared.

"You couldn't win if you stacked the deck," Wally said. "Huh, a couple more days in here and I'll be rich as a king."

Oz frowned as they showed their cards. His pair of eights was beat by Wally's three tens. "Damn, I thought you were bluffing."

"You have a face like an open book," Wally told him.

"Good thing we have to start our shift," Toby said with a wink at Wally.

"You're buying lunch," Oz told Toby. "And I'm going to win, tonight. You'll see."

"Sure, as long as you're playing that four-year-old down the hall," Wally joked.

Toby laughed at the insulted look on Oz's face as they walked toward the ambulance bay. He was very fond of Wally and hoped that Iris had actually helped him. It wasn't easy living on the streets when he was young, and he knew that it wasn't any easier for Wally.

"He has to be cheating," Oz said.

Toby laughed again. "I don't think you realize how bad your poker face is."

Oz forced a blank look on his face that made him look like he was about to pass out. The look only made Toby laugh harder.

"What?"

"I think it's a nice thing you're doing for Wally."

Eyes widening, Oz said, "Yeah, I'm just letting him win. You know, to help him out."

"No you're not," Toby laughed. "I meant that you're actually playing with him even though you know you suck."

"You're kind of a jerk, you know that?"

"Sure, but I'm a jerk with lunch money, and everyone knows that jerks don't by lunch for their friends."

Toby climbed into the passenger side of the ambulance and tried to keep a straight face as Oz scrambled to get in and talk his way out of missing lunch.

"Hey, I meant jerk in the nice way. Like, you like to jerk me around because we're best friends and all that. And best friends buy each other food all the time."

"I guess I can get you something. Don't want you fainting on a call."

"Speaking of, we have chest pains at Eaton Centre."

Toby flipped on the sirens as Oz accelerated. His mind quickly flipped through the list of symptoms to check as adrenaline kicked in. In emergencies, his past, remembered or not, never mattered. Here and now and keeping the patient alive until they reached the hospital was all that mattered.


	8. S01E08

The Listener: Missing Scenes and Episode Tags - S01E08 - "One Way or Another"  
author: saralikeme

Disclaimer: just borrowing some characters until I can afford my own.

Summary: Toby needs to answer for running off while on duty at some point.

**Spoilers**: all episodes through **1x08**. **WARNING**: At time of posting, episode **1x08** has not aired in the US or Canada. **DO NOT READ** if you haven't seen it yet.

A/N: Did you read the **spoiler **alert?

* * *

_WHAT soft, cherubic creatures__  
__These gentlewomen are!__  
__One would as soon assault a plush__  
__Or violate a star.__  
__-Emily Dickinson_

"Logan, my office, now. Mr. Bey, check your equipment," Ryder said as they walked into the ambulance bay for their shift.

Oz looked at him with his eyebrows raised and muttered a prolonged, "Ooo-kay."

Toby shrugged at him with a confused look and followed Ryder into the office.

Before Toby could read him, Ryder said, "An officer on scene at a possible sexual assault last night said you left before the victim was evaluated. Your partner was required to finish the call without you. Care to explain to me why you would leave in the middle of a call?"

Toby was stunned. He hadn't really thought about it, and that was probably the main problem. "Sir, the victim was not hurt. She had overtaken her attacker and did not sustain injuries from the assault."

"Mr. Logan, you do realize that you are meant to stay with your partner throughout your shift?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, tell me why you left," Ryder said, and it was definitly a command, not a request.

"I was speaking on the phone with a detective about the case. She was interviewing a suspect when I heard a thudding sound and received no further response from her. I thought she was in trouble."

"So, you told the officers at the scene to call in backup for the detective?" Ryder asked, hands spread wide in question.

Toby hesitated, realizing that nothing he'd done made sense from an outsider's perspective. "No, sir. I hailed a cab and went to the detective's last known location," he admitted.

"Did I miss your training on capturing potentially dangerous suspects somewhere on your resume, Mr. Logan?"

"No, sir. I can see now that it may not have been the best decision."

Ryder's face turned to anger for the first time during the conversation. "It was a hell of a stupid decision that I would expect an infatuated eighteen-year-old to make! We have procedures for a reason. They are for the safety of victims, police officers, bystanders, and yourself. Did you think about what would have happened had the suspect disabled you before you called for backup? Did you have any means of protection? Did you even know if the suspect was armed?"

_You could have gotten yourself killed. I don't need a damn kid dying on my watch._ The thoughts were intense as they flew at Toby from Ryder.

Toby realized that as angry at him as Ryder was, he was also scared. Toby had, indeed, broken more rules than he could list, but more than that, he could have been hurt or worse. Ryder watched over his paramedics, sometimes in an overbearing and irritating way, but it was out of concern. Toby had seen Ryder stand up for his people when neccessary, and all of the criticism was meant to keep them sharp and at their best.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think it through. And I didn't consider how my actions would reflect on you. All I can say is that I wanted to make sure a friend was safe. I'll try better in the future to let the police do their work."

_Damn right you will. Waste of talent for you to get killed playing hero._

"You're scrubbing the bay for the next week," Ryder said, then leaned back in his chair. "Relax, Logan. I had another call about you a few days ago. The caller wanted me to commend you on your sensitive and professional handling of the sexual assault of a young woman."

Surprised by the change in tone, Toby looked down at his folded hands, right thumb running over the opposite palm. "It was pretty bad, sir. She was terrified and hurt. I just did what she needed me to do."

"I've been doing this job a long time, Logan. It usually takes a long time to work out how to deal with victims of violent crimes. Sure, we give you training and do some role-playing in the classroom, but it's different with a real victim. Something you can't simulate. So, when I get an EMT with such natural ability to work these cases, it draws my attention."

Toby shifted in his seat at where this might be headed. "I'm pretty good at reading people, sir."

"I know you are," Ryder acknowledged with a nod. "I also know that sometimes this talent comes from previous experience. As your boss, I don't need to know details or the nature of that experience. However, if it affects your performance on the job, I do need to know how to remedy that. Things like inconsistent handling of cases of this nature, which you've shown in the past week, are unacceptable. One possible solution is to make arrangements for other units to cover these types of calls, when possible."

Toby shook his head. "No, sir. I can work any call that comes in. Last night was really a one time thing. I wasn't running away from the job."

_I don't get you, Logan. I'm giving you an out, but you're holding back. You're always holding back._

"Look," Toby said. "I can do my job. And if you really want to know, then, yes, I've had experience with people after being attacked before. But my experience helps me in this job. It doesn't hurt my performance."

"You're sure?" Ryder asked, treating Toby more gently than he'd ever seen. "I need to make sure you're aware of the counseling services available to you - free of charge and confidential. This job isn't easy, especially if some calls bring up painful memories."

Toby closed his eyes, willing down the panic. His mind was full of _-not again please don't make me I don't need drugs there are no voices- _as memories of being a helpless kid in the hands of psychiatrists took over. He reminded himself that he was an adult and in control of his own psychological well-being. Providing more information seemed like the only way to make Ryder understand.

"I had a foster sister when I stayed with this one family. She was a good friend. One night she came home with torn clothes and bruises, locked herself in her room for hours. I was young, but I knew what had happened." He didn't tell Ryder that he knew because he saw flashes of the attack in his mind. "I wanted to make her feel better, so I waited outside her door until she came out to use the bathroom. I tried to hug her, and she panicked."

He paused for several seconds, wondering if he had to give up more details. That home was one of the good ones, the best home in which Toby was ever placed, and the associated memories were precious. He'd been removed after his foster sister's attack, even with protests from her and their foster parents.

"It was a nightmare but also a learning experience. Yes, any sexual assault cases will probably remind me of her, but that doesn't mean I can't do my job." He didn't it was necessary to add that he'd known several people who were victims of a variety of violent crimes.

"All right, then. I'm sorry about what happened to your friend. You've certainly made the best of things in your life." _Sounds like you had to grow up too fast. I suppose it's good that Bey keeps things childish for you, these days._ "Now, get to work and keep your head on straight. I don't want to see the day when Bey becomes the responsible one in your team."

"Yes, sir," Toby smiled and made his way toward Oz.

Hearing his approach, Oz asked, "What was that about?"

Toby looked down at his bag, checking that everything was organized. "He wanted to talk to me about abandoning you last night. I'm sorry, man. I didn't think. The woman seemed all right, and then I heard something happen to Charlie on the phone, and I just..."

"I know. You went to save her." _Almost got yourself killed. Again.__  
__  
_"I should have done things differently. It was stupid and reckless running in like that, but I didn't know what else to do." He felt guilty, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the decisions he'd made or the fact that he would do the same thing again.

"You need to start listening to my advice. Remember? 'Stop running into burning buildings.' Maybe let the cops be cops once in a while. I get that you can help with your gift, but try to stop and think about the risks once in a while." _I don't want to ID you in a morgue, someday.__  
__  
_Toby looked away, feeling guilty that he'd cause that thought in his best friend's head. Fun-loving Oz wasn't supposed to think about those things. Maybe, if he had it to do over, he would call the police on his way to save Charlie, but he would still go in.

"Yeah, ok. I'll try to be more careful."

Oz grinned. _Enough with the serious - you're always too serious._ "I'm just glad _I_ didn't get in trouble with Ryder this time. I was the good one," he said and stuck out his tongue at Toby. "The favorite. Practically Employee of the Month."

Toby laughed and shook his head. "You're definitely one of a kind, Oz."

"Thank you, Mr. Average."

"Hey, I didn't say it was a compliment."

"Right. You're so jealous of me and my glamorous life. I know your biggest dream is to be me, Logan."

Even though the comment was jokingly sarcastic, Toby couldn't help but feel a tightness in his chest at the truth of Oz's statement. To know who you are, to be normal, to have a family... yeah, Oz was probably right. But there was no way to explain it, even if Toby wanted to, which he absolutely did not.

"Oh, yeah, Oz. Definitely jealous of you and your ladies."

"That's right. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Everybody wants a bit of the Oz-Man."


	9. S01E09

Listener fic: Missing Scenes and Episode Tags - S01E09 - "Inside Man"  
author: saralikeme

Disclaimer: Maybe we can take up a collection if they don't want to give the show a second season? Then we could all own a bit of the show. Ah, it's a nice dream.

Spoilers: through 1x09

A/N: So, I've had this sitting for over a week. Had thoughts of changing to something different, but my thoughts are very slippery. Too much research and school and writing scientific stuff. Ah, sentence fragments, how I love thee. Sorry, delirious from lack of supper. Enjoy, I hope.

Oh, There are a few large chunks of italics in this one, which indicates a conversation that happened in the past (just a few hours prior to the story). Other interspersed italics are thoughts, as usual. Also, one of my favorite Dickinson poems felt right for this episode... applies more to Andy than anyone in this story. I included the entire poem instead of picking a few lines.

* * *

_I felt a funeral in my brain,  
And mourners, to and fro,  
Kept treading, treading, till it seemed  
That sense was breaking through._

_And when they all were seated,  
A service like a drum  
Kept beating, beating, till I thought  
My mind was going numb._

_And then I heard them lift a box,  
And creak across my soul  
With those same boots of lead,  
Then space began to toll_

_As all the heavens were a bell,  
And Being but an ear,  
And I and silence some strange race,  
Wrecked, solitary, here._

_And then a plank in reason, broke,  
And I dropped down and down--  
And hit a world at every plunge,  
And finished knowing--then--_

_-Emily Dickinson_

Toby sat with Olivia on his couch feeling more relaxed than he had in months. He knew things were shaky between them, but having Olivia even in a small way made everything else fade away for a little while. His nerves were finally settling after dealing with that nightmare of a case. That poor kid was so messed up. He may never get over what his father did to him as a child.

"You ok?" Liv asked as she leaned against his side.

"Yeah," Toby glanced at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You haven't been able to shake off that boy, have you?"

Toby raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you a mind reader?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "I just know you."

Toby hugged her closer and sighed. "Yeah, you do. I can't really get him out of my head. I just want to know he'll be ok."

"Well, he's being treated by a psychiatrist, now. He has a chance at a normal life, but cases like his are so rare and unique that it's hard to predict how he'll respond."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what Ray said."

"You guys talked for a while, today," Olivia said and paused. "Everything all right?"

:::::::::

_"Maybe I shouldn't be using my gift like this," Toby said, looking to Ray for advice. "Pulling things out of people's heads - stuff they don't want to know - does it really help anything?"__  
__  
__Ray didn't look surprised by Toby's question, just patient as always. "I'd say you helped Andy quite a bit. You kept him out of jail, found the real murderer of his parents. More importantly for his mental health, you helped uncover a serious mental illness and the abuse that led to it. Andy will be able to get help, now."__  
__  
__Toby knew that was all true, but the pain Andy went through just remembering everything was awful. His thoughts were so chaotic and fractured, Toby didn't see how anyone would be able to put him back together again. And diving into that mess wasn't exactly fun, either.__  
__  
__"Do you think I should keep doing this? Trying to help people or find the truth every time I get a hit off someone?"__  
__  
__"I can't answer that for you, Toby. Many people hear cries for help - they aren't only in thoughts, you know. What you do after you hear it is up to you."__  
__  
__"That's just it, Ray. I can't imagine just ignoring it."__  
__  
__Ray nodded and gave him a small smile. "I know that. It's one of the things that makes you so amazing, Toby. Not just your gift, but your compassion and willingness to act on what you see and hear. However, I think you could use a little more distance at times. You get so wrapped up in a mystery that you put the rest of your life on hold. Learn when to take a step back. Removing yourself from the situation for a while might be a good idea, as well."__  
__  
__"Removing myself? What, you mean like moving out to the middle of the woods?" Toby asked more harshly than it deserved.__  
__  
__"No, Toby," Ray said, again with that infinite patience. "I didn't mean that. I simply meant taking a break from things. A vacation. Total isolation for the rest of your life is hardly an option. I'm just talking about a few days to clear your head and get some rest."_

:::::::::

"Yeah, everything's cool," Toby lied and immediately wanted to kick himself. "Actually, no, everything's not fine. I was just feeling burnt out after helping Charlie with that case, you know? It just seems like there's been a lot of bad things happening, lately, and innocent people keep getting hurt in the process."

"And you're in the middle of it," Olivia said. "It's not your job to get involved with these things, Toby. I know you care about your job and you're good at it. But you're not responsible for everyone, and once you bring someone to the hospital, your duty is complete. You just... I don't know what I'm saying. I just worry about how involved you get, sometimes."

:::::::::

_"I didn't even want to get involved in this case. Andy's thoughts were so messed up, and I just didn't want to go poking around in his head," said Toby later in his conversation with Ray.__  
__  
__"Then, why did you?" Ray asked.__  
__  
__Toby looked away and swallowed. "Charlie asked me to."__  
__  
__Ray waited until Toby turned to face him again before answering. "Asked or ordered?"__  
__  
__"She asked. But, ah, I guess she was pretty persistent."__  
__  
__"Did you tell her your reservations?"__  
__  
__"Yeah, but I didn't feel like I could say 'no'. She's helped me out quite a few times."__  
__  
__"It sounds like you've helped her just as much or more. Are you worried she'll tell someone about your ability?"__  
__  
__"No," Toby shook his head. "No, I'm not. I don't think she'd do that, and who would believe her?"__  
__  
__"I don't know. Regardless, you need to establish boundaries with this detective. You aren't her personal mind probe or just another tool to solve cases. Explain to her that you need your space and if you say 'no' to helping her with a case, she must respect that."__  
__  
__Toby bobbed his head side to side. "That sounds ok, but I don't think I could actually tell her that. And really, how can I refuse to help her?"__  
__  
__"In that case, perhaps you should make yourself less available. You are a noble person, Toby. I admit to being much more selfish, as my concern is for you above those you may potentially help. Let's start with you taking some time off."_

::::::::

"I know. I do, too. Ray and I talked about a lot of things. One of them was me going away for a little while. Somewhere without a lot of people," Toby said and paused for Liv to process his statement.

She moved a short distance away and looked at him then looked away. "Oh. That-that would probably be good for you. Get away, take a break from everything."

Toby didn't need to peek into her head to know she was thinking, _away from me_. The connection they'd found that night was too important to jeopardize by letting her think this had anything to do with her.

Turning Olivia's head toward him, Toby gave her a small smile. "I've got more reasons to stay, now."

"Toby," she said with sparkling eyes. "I appreciate that. I really do, but we don't even know what this is, yet. If you need to get away for a while, you should. We've ended up here before, I'm sure we'll find our way back."

"I don't want to take a chance and screw this up, again."

"Nothing will get screwed up. You need this, Toby. I've noticed how drained you've been lately. You're pale, you've lost weight. When is the last time you slept six hours? Four, even? You need a break. I won't let you keep going like this just for me. Go on vacation for a while. I'll be here."

Toby chuckled a little. "Well, I wasn't exactly planning on some exotic vacation, despite my forty-thousand a year."

"Ugh, she's so annoying!" Liv growled, remembering what her sister had said to Oz earlier.

Laughing, Toby finished his thought, "Actually, I was just thinking of spending some time at Ray's cabin. I have to clear it with Ryder, first, but I haven't taken any vacation days in months. If you have a free day or two, you'd be more than welcome to join me for all or part of the time."

_Yes! Even if I have to cover shifts for a month. He's finally telling me things. I can't believe he wants me to come to his place for privacy and relaxation!__  
__  
_It was the first time Toby let himself peek into her thoughts, and he was happy with what he heard. He felt just a twinge of guilt for invading her privacy, but it didn't last long when she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can work out at the hospital after you work things out with Ryder. I could write you a doctor's note," she teased.

"Oh, yeah? Don't you have to do an exam, first?" Toby returned with her favorite smile. He'd heard that thought by accident on their third date, and he wasn't afraid to use it.

"Don't push your luck, Logan," she said, but her thoughts contradicted her words. More seriously, picking at a button on Toby's shirt, she said, "I think we should take this slow if we're going to try again. Is that all right?"

"Yeah," Toby agreed. He wanted more, wanted everything right that minute, but he would do whatever it took to make her happy. "Whatever feels right."

Olivia pulled him closer and kissed him until both were breathless. She held on tightly to him for a few seconds more and then stood.

"I should go home. Have a good night, Toby. Try to get some sleep."

Toby nodded and walked her to the door. "I will. And, thanks, Liv."

"Thanks for what?" she asked with a smile.

"Giving this a second chance," he said, head tilted down and looking up at her through his lashes.

_Stop with the eyes or I'll never get out of here._ Olivia's stray thought made Toby beam.

"Goodnight, Toby," she said and gave him one more goodnight kiss before leaving.

* * *

A/N: This is a side note, but did anyone else feel their heart break a little bit near the end of the episode when Toby says, "Andy. _Andy_." It's so soft and painful, and Toby knows how broken the kid is and it keeps amazing me every time I watch. It's so simple and easy to pass by, but go watch that part again and pay attention. I think I'm going to re-watch while my food is cooking.


End file.
